An endpoint such as a mobile node may use a system of communication networks to communicate packet flows with other endpoints. For example, a mobile node may subscribe to a home network that maintains subscription information for the mobile node. If the mobile node is outside of the range of the home network, the mobile node may use a visited network to communicate packet flows.
Certain known techniques may be used to route packet flows between endpoints and through networks. These known techniques, however, are not efficient in certain situations. In certain situations, it is generally desirable to be efficient.